Royalty In Hiding
by Serena530
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are busy worrying over what the Death Busters are doing, and finding their still missing princess. Meanwhile, Serena and Darien are more concerned about keeping their royal identities secret, and dealing with a potential repeat betrayal. Besides that there's a tiny scout running around, and no one knows who she is or what she wants. 3rd season/Infinity arc.
1. Shadows of Betrayal

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Royalty In Hiding**

 _Prologue:_ Shadows of Betrayal

A dark windowless room lit by green torches housed a peculiar display. At the center of the room was a small black cauldron sitting on top of a green flame, its contents boiling. Spaced evenly around the cauldron, yet leaving room to move around between them and the cauldron, were four lit black candles.

The sorceress walked sedately into the room, the door closing slowly behind her, holding a medium sized ornate bowl with items she deemed necessary for her task.

She placed the bowl down and knelt in front of the cauldron. She drew a dagger from the bowl and, holding her hand over the cauldron, she sliced her palm, allowing her blood to drip into the hot liquid so it was her soul that would be called on for use.

She easily healed her wound and placed the dagger aside. From the bowl she then pulled four different hairs. A short blue one, a long black one, a medium length brown one, and a very long golden blonde one.

She dropped them into the cauldron, adding them to the bubbling liquid, then stood and took a breath as she gazed into the cauldron. She held her arms wide in front of her, her eyes like lit embers, a power, a presence emanating from her. A drawing feeling began to seize her, a longing, a yearning that burned like fire to be wanted and taken with heated desire.

A spell began to form on the lips of the tall, dark, and beautifully slender sorceress. Energy spiraled from her fingertips as her hands swept resolutely upward toward the ceiling.

 _Dark to light, light to dark  
I call to blood hot like the tide  
Seek that which is dark holding  
it still inside_

 _Born of darkness, Ancient, old_  
 _I call thee forth unfurl unfold_  
 _Taint the pairings_

 _I command you to spread_  
 _attaching to spirit and soul_  
 _seek out the Sailor Warriors_  
 _I command you to this deed_  
 _taint the soul wither the spirit_

As the tall sorceress chanted the liquid in the cauldron began to bubble furiously, frothing and threatening to boil over the edge only to turn into a reddish gray fog that began to spread along the floor.

 _Your body I now claim and command  
I see the sinew, blood and bone  
From its core I hold and hone_

 _I leave that which is dark to_  
 _lay fallow in darkness and shadow_

 _Life to life, Soul to soul, Life to life_  
 _we are bound together as one with_  
 _blood thee I bind_

The flames of the black candles flared unnaturally high as her last word echoed. The light from the flames throwing her figure into sharp relief, showing off her long wavy red locks and the purple gown that hugged her figure like a custom made glove.

Unseen four small pieces of black willowy shadows slithered from the sorceress' chest and began to move along her body, down to the floor and around her feet beneath the fog.

Suddenly the high flames changed colors. One turned green, the other red, another blue, and the last pink.

Queen Beryl smiled a wicked smile at the signal that her ritual was done and active, satisfied that she would be alerted when the Silver Crystal was found or close to being found, before all flames in the room went out, leaving still darkness.

If only she knew what her ritual would lead to. The dark Queen would have been pleased beyond measure.

 **~~RIH~~  
**

Raye hummed softly to herself as she ran the soft sponge along her arm as the water from the shower-head rained down on her. As she continued to wash her body a small shadow slipped under the door to her bathroom and slithered across the floor.

It squeezed easily through the side of the closed glass sliding door. It moved undeterred by the water around its targets bare feet and raining down until it reached her a wet foot. It snaked up her leg and over her hip, across her stomach and over her chest, up her neck and slipped up her nose all unnoticed.

Raye frowned and paused in her movements. She thought she had sensed something, but the feeling had disappeared quickly. She shrugged and continued her shower. When she was done she dried off and dressed in her school uniform.

 **~~RIH~~  
**

Amy sat in class taking meticulous notes, her thin glasses perched on her nose as her eyes shifted from the board at the front of the class to her notebook.

A small black shadow separated from a shadow at the back of the room and slithered unnoticed on the floor, between desks, and around feet as it headed for its target.

It circled her feet before moving on top of her shoe and gliding up and around her leg, crossing to the opposite leg and up her thigh. It slid under her blue school skirt and under her top. It slipped up her neck, and concealed by her hair, slithered into her ear and into her body before taking root.

Amy continued to write, never noticing a thing.

 **~~RIH~~  
**

Lita stood in her kitchen in the evening baking as she listened to music, procrastinating instead of doing her homework. She danced around as she worked, the task so familiar to her that she didn't need to pay much attention to what she was doing or what was around her.

As she moved a small shadow slithered across the floor toward her feet, trying to get to her, but she kept moving around. Finally she paused to check on what was in the oven and it made it to her foot, working its way up her leg.

It slithered up her stomach, pass her chest and up her neck to slip over her chin and into her mouth pass her singing lips, unnoticed.

 **~~RIH~~  
**

Serena sat on the floor in front of her balcony windows holding the star locket Tuxedo Mask had given her as she gazed up at the moon. She wanted to listen to it to help calm her since she had woken up with a bad feeling, but since Luna was asleep she couldn't risk it.

She didn't want Luna or the others to know about the locket and start asking questions. They might try to take it from her, and she would not allow that.

Suddenly a slightly transparent golden barrier sprang up around her, surrounding her in warmth. She gasped in surprise as she gazed at the barrier. She had no idea the locket could do such a thing. But as the barrier held she looked around warily as she wondered why it would have done such a thing in the first place, her bad feeling returning with a vengeance.

As Serena's eyes darted around her room a black shadow slithered along the ground around the golden barrier, trying to find an entrance before giving up and slithering toward the other occupant of the room.

It passed unnoticed through slivers of moon light on the floor and up the comforter on the bed and toward the sleeping black cat. It blended with her dark fur as it slithered its way up and into her ear, taking root inside her.

Luna continued to sleep undisturbed, just shifting in her sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

For those having trouble with the English names of everyone because they're use to the Japanese names:

Serena/Usagi, Darien/Mamoru, Amy/Ami, Raye/Rei, Lita/Makoto, Mina/Minako, Michelle/Michiru , Amara/Haruka , Trista/Setsuna, Hotaru/Hotaru, Rini/Chibiusa


	2. Royal Awakening

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Royalty In Hiding**

 _Chapter One:_ Royal Awakening

 _Complete silence reigned in the massive cave-like room at the top of the starlight tower after Darien had transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
_

 _Serena was shocked. Darien was Tuxedo Mask. The jerk who she was always running into as if by divine intervention, and who seemed to make it his business to tease and make fun of her, was Tuxedo Mask. He was the guy she had had an instant and intense crush on for months.  
_

 _Why hadn't she seen it before? In fact, why hadn't she seen it earlier when he was talking to Zoycite?! He shouldn't have known who the dark general was or anything about him, and yet she hadn't given it a thought beyond wondering why Darien was talking to him as if they knew each other.  
_

 _Even on the elevator ride she hadn't thought about it, but she admitted she had been distracted by his statement to protect her. She had been surprised and pleased at his words, but she had wondered how he planned to do that.  
_

 _Then he had told her about his memory loss and the princess from his dreams as explanation for why he was doing what he was doing. It had been incredibly personal, and his telling her had surprised and pleased her. That he trusted_ her _of all people to know something like that.  
_

 _And now here he stood as Tuxedo Mask staring at her as she stared at him, and she idly wondered how he had thought and felt when she transformed in front of him.  
_

 _She heard a noise and they both glanced at Zoycite standing in the distance, and were brought back to reality.  
_

 _"You have to run!" She said as she ran up to him. It was clear a fight was about to happen, and she didn't say it but she was worried since he was injured.  
_

 _"I can't. I have to fight, and beyond that I want to stay to protect you." Darien replied and she sighed.  
_

 _"Then be careful." She said with a frown. "I'm here if you need me."  
_

 _Serena watched him step forward, as she moved to the side, in preparation to fight. She held in another sigh and turned around, and began to walk away from the area so she wouldn't be in the way.  
_

 _Suddenly she heard a pained gasp and she turned her head to look back, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw Darien standing not too far from her with a large shard of crystal sticking out of his back.  
_

 _"Ah!" She cried out and ran to him as he collapsed. "Darien! Darien?" She called as she dropped to the floor beside him and lifted him, cradling his upper body.  
_

 _"Darien." She said urgently as she gently touched his face, and watched him struggle to open his eyes.  
_

 _"I'm glad you're safe." Darien said once he managed to open his eyes. "I'm on your side you know. Always have been and always will be." He finished weakly.  
_

 _"Darien." She called as she watched his eyes close. "Darien!" She called in distress, her eyes tearing up.  
_

 _"Darien? Darien please, please wake up." She begged. "You can't go. You have to stay with me." She pleaded and watched his eyelids flutter, as if he was trying to open them, and then stop.  
_

 _The tears in Serena's eyes finally escaped as she realized he was dying right in front of her, and all because he had been protecting her.  
_

 _Unnoticed by anyone a pulse spread from her first tear and moments later the seven rainbow crystals floated through the ceiling. Zoycite was the only witness to the crystals entrance and watched them combine together one by one until only a slightly large silver crystal floated in the air, sparkling brilliantly.  
_

 _He watched Sailor Moon's Crescent Moon Wand appear out of thin air and the crystal attach itself to the crescent of the wand and float until it hovered in the air above the moon scout.  
_

 _Serena cried as she tried fruitlessly to wake Darien. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and felt compelled to stand, and too distraught to resist she slowly stood. Her eyes landed on her wand and as soon as she spotted the silver crystal her eyes dilated and her head felt even lighter.  
_

 _From one moment to the next her sailor suit transformed into an elegant white gown, and her mind cleared, leaving the knowledge that she was the Moon Princess they had been searching for.  
_

 _She grabbed her floating wand and sank gracefully to her knees. She heard Zoycite attack and she braced herself, and allowed the force of the blast to pass her, before she blasted him back, watching as he slammed into the wall and crumbled to the ground.  
_

 _She placed her wand next to her and turned her attention back to Darien.  
_

 _"Please do not leave me." She begged him and was rewarded with his eyes opening. He gazed up at her and she saw the pain in his eyes but also softness.  
_

 _"Princess. My Princess. I've finally found you." He breathed out happily. "Finally seeing you has allowed me to remember who I am. I am Endymion. Prince Endymion." He managed to say proudly.  
_

 _Serena's eyes widened at his revelation and she finally remembered her name.  
_

 _"I remember too. I am Princess Serenity." She revealed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to remember her past, her memories playing rapidly in her mind, yet easily understandable._

 **~~Flashback~~  
**

 _ **"This is very important Serenity." Queen Serenity said. "You must make contact if we are to help them."  
**_

 _ **"I understand mother." Serenity assured her mother. "However, I do not understand why you chose me for such a task." She added and watched her mother smile.  
**_

 _ **"I chose you because I trust you to do the job." Her mother answered. "Beyond that, you have been interested in the Earth since you first learned what it was, and even more so in recent years. Perhaps this assignment will help to finally satisfy your curiosity."  
**_

 _ **Serenity nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed in her embarrassment.  
**_

 _ **"Now, you will have silent protection every time you are there. They will also investigate the situation as well as relay any messages or information I have for you." Her mother added and she nodded.  
**_

 _ **"They will not be visible? All three of them?" Serenity asked, pushing pass her embarrassment and her mother nodded.**_

* * *

 _ **She watched him from the cover of a pillar as he moved leisurely through the beautiful garden. He was even more handsome up close. And fascinating. Everything about him completely fascinated her.  
**_

 _ **This was the fourth time she had watched him. She knew she needed to make contact with him, but she was so shy. The fact that he seemed to be the only one who could make her feel this way also fascinated her and drew her to him.  
**_

 _ **The way he dressed, the way he walked, the way he held himself, and the confidence that radiated from him all drew her to him.  
**_

 _ **Serenity knew that their meeting was important for the safety of his planet, and ultimately the rest of the planets in their universe, but she was also aware that her mother was giving her the chance to meet him and see what would happen between them.  
**_

 _ **She would have to thank her mother for this opportunity. Now, if she could only force herself to speak to him.**_

* * *

 _ **Serenity was once again watching him, trying to work up the nerve to approach him. She had managed it the last time, but just as she was about to approach him someone else came looking for him and he left.  
**_

 _ **She sighed softly as he walked among the flowers in the setting sun. He looked so peaceful and she wondered if that was why he chose to walk there, to gain peace.  
**_

 _ **He turned suddenly and looked her way and she hid behind the pillar, startled at being seen.  
**_

 _ **She peeked out again, her heart pounding, only to find him headed toward her. His pace was casual so she hoped he wasn't angry.  
**_

 _ **"Hello?" He called quietly and she shivered at hearing the sound of his voice for the first time. It was beautiful in its low tone, conveying confidence and self-assurance. Yet even with his greeting she couldn't approach him.  
**_

 _ **Serenity was a coward. She needed to talk to him,**_ **wanted** _ **to talk to him, but she was frozen in place. What was wrong with her?! She knew what was wrong with her. She liked him. She had never liked a man before. She had always seen them as friends or acquaintances, so there was no reason to feel as she currently was.  
**_

 _ **He stopped before he got to her, his deep blue eyes curious as they gazed on her. She could easily tell that it was for her benefit that he did so.  
**_

 _ **"My lady." He said with an elegant bow before straightening. "I am Endymion." He introduced himself, his eyes once again on her.  
**_

 _ **She took a breath and stepped away from the pillar. She wanted to know him. Now was the time. She would not waste the opportunity her mother had given her.  
**_

 _ **"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord." She said with a graceful curtsy. "I am Serenity."**_

* * *

 _ **A light tapping on her balcony door had Serenity moving swiftly to open it and let in her cloaked guest. Once inside she closed the glass door and drew the curtains closed. She turned and was instantly swept up in a strong hold and a passionate kiss.  
**_

 _ **"Serenity." Her guest breathed her name as their lips parted. "Endymion." She replied breathlessly as she clung to him.  
**_

 _ **They moved to her bed as he removed his hood, and she informed him how happy she was that he had come. She was concerned about her guardian scouts. They were aware that she had been going to see him, but fortunately they were unaware of her diplomatic mission.  
**_

 _ **"Still, I am worried about the level of anger and animosity they are directing toward me." She confided.  
**_

 _ **"Do you feel you are in danger?" Endymion asked with a frown.  
**_

 _ **"I do not but I think they are overly angry, and I am unsure where this intensity is coming from." Serenity said with a light sigh. "I have a bad feeling, but I have so far been unable to consult with my mother about it."  
**_

 _ **"It is good that you have separate guardians when you come to the Earth if you are this worried. With the level of anger you describe it is highly likely your guardian scouts would not perform their duty properly." He said.  
**_

 _ **"Speak to your mother as soon as you can, and be more cautious and aware of your surroundings." He advised. "Especially when you are with those girls. I do not want you taking any chances with your safety."  
**_

 _ **"I will do as you say." Serenity promised.**_

 **~~RIH~~**

"Your eyes are so far away love. What are you thinking?" Darien asked as he sat on the couch next to Serena, interrupting her remembrance.

The pair was in Darien's apartment having decided to spend the day there so they wouldn't be disturbed or joined by anyone.

"Just remembering the day we learned about each other." Serena replied softly as she blinked at him.

Darien nodded and he too began to remember the day everything changed.

 **~~RIH~~**

 _ **Serenity sighed lightly as she looked out at the crashing waves of the blue water that made up the earth's ocean. It was a peaceful sound and beautiful to look upon as the sun glistened on the water's surface.  
**_

 _ **Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into the warm firm body of her love. She had confided in him about her discovery of the betrayal of her guardian scouts and the horrible things they had said to her.  
**_

 _ **Endymion could only console her and sympathize with her. He had been busy and distracted with spending as much time with her as he possibly could, meeting with her, her mother, and her guardians stationed on the Earth to try and find out what the danger was to his planet and how to stop them, but not so much that he hadn't noticed his generals acting similar to what she described in her scouts.  
**_

 _ **"I know it is hard." He said as he held her tighter. "They were not just your guardians, they were your friends. I understand completely; I understand why it hurts so much. However, you are strong and you are handling this very well."  
**_

 _ **"You are as well." Serenity said as she smiled sadly.  
**_

 _ **"Thank you." He said before he kissed the top of her head.  
**_

 _ **After all, both their sets of guardians had been corrupted by the evil plaguing his planet. The only difference was that his guardians hadn't said anything to him in terms of complaints or their true feelings.  
**_

 _ **Still, at least he could fight and protect himself. Serenity hadn't been trained to fight, and his princess didn't have the personality for it anyway. She didn't like violence.  
**_

 _ **Endymion sighed. "I wish your guardians stationed here were your primary guardians. They are older, mature, and have an understanding of situations that the younger scouts do not."  
**_

 _ **"At this point I wish so as well." Serenity said softly as she closed her eyes.**_

* * *

 _ **Serenity stood on the balcony of her bedroom and stared out in horror at the scene taking place before her eyes. The angry shouts and cries of pain carried easily to her ears as she watched the moon soldiers fight against the earth soldiers to defend the palace.  
**_

 _ **"Serenity!" She suddenly heard and looked over quickly to see Endymion landing on her balcony. She ran to him as he hurried toward her and embraced him with all her strength.  
**_

 _ **"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.  
**_

 _ **"I am fine." Endymion assured her before explaining what was happening.  
**_

 _ **The evil had completely taken over the people of his planet and turned them against the Moon. He had tried to stop the army, tried to reason with his generals, but they were beyond him now. They would not listen. So he came to her as quickly as he could. He couldn't help his people anymore, but he would protect her.  
**_

 _ **The couple left Serenity's room and moved swiftly through the palace partly to find the Queen and partly to find a safe place to go. It was clear when they reached the bottom floor that the palace had been breached.  
**_

 _ **They came across earth soldiers in twos and threes. He couldn't kill people he had worked with his whole life, so he knocked them unconscious.  
**_

 _ **They went out the main doors and on to the stairs only to be greeted by vicious fighting, dead or unconscious soldiers lying around, and blood splatters scattered around the once pristine grounds of the royal palace.  
**_

 _ **Before they could continue on their way part of the sky seemed to darken, becoming blacker then it should have been, and suddenly a woman with long wavy red hair and a clinging purple gown appeared in the air high above them.  
**_

 _ **"Come Prince Endymion. Come to our side and be with me." She said persuasively.  
**_

 _ **"No." He said instantly. "I refuse to have anything to do with the one responsible for corrupting my people."  
**_

 _ **Endymion recognized her as a woman who worked in his palace, and had seemed to have a lot of jobs in the areas he was in when he was at home. It was clear from her changed looks and actions that she was very much involved with what was currently happening.  
**_

 _ **"Then I will kill that little girl, so I can have you all to myself!" She decided angrily.  
**_

 _ **As soon as she finished her declaration the darkness in the sky suddenly split like a seam, and a narrow concentrated blast came out heading straight for Serenity.  
**_

 _ **Endymion didn't hesitate. He stepped in front of Serenity, and took the hit, instantly collapsing to the ground.  
**_

 _ **Both women were surprised and shocked, but only Serenity reacted in her grief.  
**_

 _ **"Endymion!" She screamed as she dropped to his side, but he didn't answer. She knew he was dead in that moment. He always answered when she called his name.  
**_

 _ **As she gazed down at him her grief knew no bounds. The Earth had been taken over, her planet was being taken over, her people were dying before her eyes, her guardian scouts had betrayed her, and now her prince was dead, having died to protect her.  
**_

 _ **Serenity could not take this. She would most likely be killed without him, and she did not wish to live without him anyway. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.  
**_

 _ **She grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it free from the sheath at his waist and took a steadying breath as she adjusted the sword to her liking before plunging it into her stomach as hard as she could.  
**_

 _ **The pain was unbelievable but soon numbness took over as she laboriously pulled the sword out and collapsed on the stairs next to her prince. She groped for his hand and found it just as the last of her strength left her, tears trailing from her eyes as her vision slowly went black.**_

 **~End Flashback~  
**

 _Serena opened her eyes with a light gasp as her past finished playing in her mind's eye. Her eyes roved around the large room and finally lighted on Zoycite as he got to his feet. She narrowed her eyes at him and picked up her wand and pointed it at him. He tried to defend himself but she was quick.  
_

 _She remembered her lessons on the silver crystal and how to use it. What she was about to do wasn't something she had been taught, but she knew the crystal responded to her heart and will and that it could be done.  
_

 _A beam of thick white light shot from the silver crystal at her mental command and struck him in his chest. He immediately crumbled to the floor and she knew he was dead. They could not afford to let him go back to inform the Dark Kingdom of their real identities.  
_

 _She sighed and looked to Darien, her Endymion, and pointed her wand down at him. This time the white light that emerged was soft and bathed his whole body, healing him as it embraced him in its warm glow.  
_

 _Darien slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. They stared into each other's eyes before he slipped a hand behind her head and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss full of happiness, sadness, pain, and love.  
_

 _"Are you in any pain?" Serena asked when they separated. She knew he was healed but she wanted to be sure.  
_

 _"No I'm fine." He assured her. "Thanks for healing me." He added with a soft smile. "Did healing me affect you in any way?"  
_

 _"No." She said as she shook her head lightly. "There was no effect at all."  
_

 _Serena sighed and stored her wand away before shifting back into Sailor Moon.  
_

 _"I killed Zoycite before he could attack us and leave and spread the news about us." She explained and they looked over to him and saw his body begin to turn to dust.  
_

 _"Good." Darien said approvingly as he looked to her. "We should keep your identity a secret from your Scouts since I remember very well the improper job they did as well at their betrayal."  
_

 _"I agree." Serena said with a firm nod. "We should keep_ all _of your identities a secret. None of the girls nor Luna and Artemis seem to know that there had even been a prince in the picture with the Moon Princess. Beyond that I just don't trust them, and if we can't trust them with my identity then we definitely can't trust them with any of yours."  
_

 _"Then that's what we'll do." He agreed before they heard the sound of footsteps. He quickly fixed his appearance, putting his hat and mask back in place as they got to their feet.  
_

 _The footsteps grew louder and soon the Sailor Scouts and their cat guardians appeared at an opening to the room looking ready to fight._

 **~~RIH~~  
**

The pair recalled that just when the girls and cats arrived Malachite had shown up, angry that his friend had been killed and demanding the rainbow crystals back.

Serena and Darien had instantly played stupid and claimed the Dark Kingdom already had the rainbow crystals.

Malachite hadn't like that answer and attacked them, fighting them and trying to kidnap Tuxedo Mask in the process. None of them know why he was trying to take Tuxedo Mask, but fortunately he didn't succeed and went back to the Dark Kingdom defeated and empty handed.

After that day Serena and Darien kept their public interactions the same at first then slowly changed so that everyone could see that they were getting along and becoming better friends. As far as her friends were concerned nothing was different between her and Darien besides them becoming friends since none of the girls had believed they had been friends in the first place. What everyone didn't know was that Serena and Darien began to date and train secretly.

It was hard but it was similar to how they behaved in the past so they called on those memories to help. Aside from that Serena's friends began to notice as Sailor Moon she was becoming closer and closer to Tuxedo Mask, whom they still thought of as the enemy.

During this time Darien made sure to let Raye know that he wasn't interested and wouldn't go on any more dates with her. However, that didn't stop her from trying to change his mind every chance she got, which he found more and more irritating since he didn't understand how someone could want to be with a person who didn't want them.

The defeat of the Dark Kingdom happened very differently then they imagined it would have had Sailor Moon's identity as the Moon Princess been revealed and Tuxedo Mask been captured.

Malachite went around collecting those who had housed the rainbow crystals for a reason they had never learned, and in the end there was a fierce battle. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were unexpectedly taken to Beryl and together they fought and defeated her despite the strange power up she had undergone.

During the fight Darien was surprised to find crystals that housed the spirits of his guardian generals as he knew them in the past before they had been corrupted. He took the crystals after their spirits encouraged him to defeat Beryl, to get revenge for them, and to be happy. He figured he might be able to speak to them and get advice and guidance from them when he needed it.

Fortunately, because Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were taken to Beryl the Scouts never learned about Serena being the Moon Princess or of Darien being the Earth Prince.

After the Dark Kingdom was defeated there was peace for a while. Serena and Darien were able to focus more on their relationship, but then eventually a new enemy arrived that used cards to drain people of their energy.

About the same time a pair of siblings arrived in the city and began to go to Serena's school. It didn't take the secret couple long to realize that Alan had taken a liking to Serena and Anne had taken a liking to Darien.

The situation was frustrating since they couldn't get the siblings to leave them alone by telling them they were dating each other, because they went to Serena's school and it would eventually get back to the girls.

They and the girls continued to fight off the card monsters that were sucking people's energy while at the same time Serena and Darien continued to fight the advances of the siblings that had taken a liking to them.

It all came to head one day when Serena's teacher told her to bring Anne her homework since she and her brother had been out sick. She had even been given the siblings address so she hadn't had the excuse of not knowing where she lived.

After school she went to the arcade where she knew Darien was waiting for her because she wasn't going alone. She didn't want to put him near Anne but she didn't want to chance being alone with Alan in their home even if he had toned down his advances.

Darien definitely didn't want her going alone and was happy to escort her. They made it to the sibling's apartment fine and Serena handed over Anne's homework, but before they could leave they were invited in for a snack. They couldn't decline without being rude so they accepted, knowing they wouldn't be there long.

They ate and talked with the brother and sister before Anne announced she wanted to show Serena something in her room. Serena shrugged and thought _'why not'_ , so she followed her and immediately got a bad feeling when the doors opened on their own. Sliding open as if they were mechanized.

She was pushed in and fell to the floor as Anne called out to something to take her. From there things got crazy with a massive tree growing out of control, and Anne and Alan turning out to be the enemy that had been terrorizing the city and stealing people's energy.

Serena and Darien transformed and she contacted the girls, and they did their best to avoid the trees attacks. The girls eventually showed up, their task having been slowed by the tree roots throughout the building attacking them, and they all fought the tree and the siblings.

Eventually the tree contacted Serena, Darien, and the siblings to tell its story, and Serena killed the tree at its request allowing it to start over as a tiny sapling. The siblings took the sapling and left the planet, thankfully not revealing the fact that Darien was Tuxedo Mask before they went.

Serena sighed as she came out of her thoughts of the last few months and curled up against Darien.

"I still don't understand why my mother decided I would be the ambassador between our planets." She said. She knew what she had thought in the past but she hadn't been sure. She had allowed herself to believe what she wanted since her mother never gave her a definite reason.

"Maybe it's because she didn't trust anyone else and needed to keep the situation a secret until we could figure out what was going on." Darien suggested.

"That's a good reason, probably the main reason, but I think there's more. The way my mother told me speaks of another reason." Serena said with a slight frown.

"Perhaps your mother noticed your preoccupation with not just the Earth but with me, and decided to send you there secretly to make contact. She might have been giving you the chance to meet me and see where things went while dealing with the situation on my planet." Darien said eventually after some quiet thought.

"Since she knew something evil was there and wanted to try to begin establishing a closer relationship with the planet so you all could help more easily when it was needed." He added and Serena nodded.

"I think that's most likely the reason, which makes me happy. I'm glad my mother would do something like that for me instead of forbidding me and arranging a marriage." She replied.

"Me too." Darien agreed. "I'm happy we had our time in the past, and I'm especially happy we remembered it and were reunited in the present."


	3. One Enemy or Two

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Royalty In Hiding**

 _Chapter Two:_ One Enemy or Two

 _Serena opened her eyes slowly and found herself standing on a grassy hill with a beautiful view of the city. The sky was blue, the sun was shining brightly, barely a cloud in sight, and birds were chirping._

 _She looked down and found herself bare foot, wearing a simple white dress that ended just below her calf's, with her hair up in her usual style. She felt happy and at peace as she looked around, and thought all she needed to complete the scene was her Prince standing at her side._

 _Suddenly she could see a strange wave that brought darkness flowing over the city. It quickly passed over and through her without a sound, and when she blinked her eyes open everything in her view had changed._

 _The sky was dark as if night had fallen, the city was left in ruins, smoke streaming up into the sky here and there. She even found that she had changed as well. No longer did she wear her simple dress. She was now dressed as Sailor Moon. She couldn't see it but she could feel it, and she somehow knew that it was different than what she was used to._

 _Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she turned and saw three mysterious figures standing at a slight distance from her down the hill in the grass. She couldn't see any details, couldn't tell what they looked like or what they were wearing, but each was holding an unidentifiable treasure._

 _"Danger! Peril!" The words boomed through the air. "The world is in peril. Doom is approaching. The end of the world is coming." A feminine voice echoed all around her._

* * *

Serena blinked her eyes open as she woke, heart pounding in her chest, the words of the voice still ringing in her ears.

She immediately thought it had something to do with the new enemy, and the vision Raye had recently had. And although she remembered very clearly feeling dread as she looked at the ruins, as soon as her eyes landed on the three figures she felt assured and safe.

She shook her head slightly and remembered Raye's vision, which caused her to think of their encounters with their new enemy so far. She recalled the strange creatures, that they now knew were called Daimon's, and how they were after Pure Heart Crystals. Those crystals lived inside people, and they couldn't live without them. They were ripped from a person's being, leaving them empty of what made them them.

She closed her eyes briefly as she remembered Raye's slumped form after her heart crystal had been stolen by the Daimon. She pictured the purple skinned female with pointy elf-like ears and light blue lipstick that wore a barely there sleeveless kimono. The creature had been triumphant in her success.

Serena sighed, unable to help remembering how her attack hadn't been strong enough to defeat or even injure the Daimon, and how her compact had shattered, preventing her from being able to transform. She had gotten her crystal star compact when her original one wasn't strong enough to fight the monsters that Anne and Alan produced with their cards. The first time it happened left her feeling helpless and devastated, and this time was no different.

She blinked away that painful memory and recalled the two mysterious new scouts that had helped, yet not helped when her attack had failed and her transformation had unraveled. She suspected from the little she had seen of them that it was Sailor's Uranus and Neptune. She wasn't sure it was them since she hadn't had a good look, but just the suspicion caused her to think of her own scouts.

Serena had distanced herself as much as she could from the Scouts and cat advisers since she was unsure if she could trust them, especially with the way most of them had been acting toward her. Especially recently.

 **~~Flashback~~**

 _Serena ran up the last few stairs and toward Raye's shrine. She was late for a meeting with the girls, but it wasn't her fault. Ms. Haruna had wanted to meet with her about her grades after school. She had told Amy and Lita to go ahead without her and she would catch up. She had hoped they would tell Luna and Raye so they wouldn't worry._

 _She opened the door, entered, and closed it before she slipped out of her shoes and hurried down the hallways toward the meeting room. She slid to a stop outside the door and was about to open it when she heard her name._

 _"...late. Serena's_ always _late, and this time all because she had to stay behind and talk to her teacher." She heard Raye complain. "She's probably in trouble, which means she's in detention as we speak, making her even later than she already is!"_

 _"Considering her performance in class and her study ethic with us I'm not surprised she has to speak to our teacher. It's irresponsible of her, and she needs to do better as our leader. She's supposed to be setting a good example with the elevated position." Amy said, sounding slightly stern and a little frustrated._

 _"Yes." Lita agreed with a nod. "She's also underperforming as a fighter. She seems to be relying on Tuxedo Mask to save her, and that's not good considering we still don't know his intentions. She's not putting in the effort to get better, and that's irresponsible as well."_

 _Serena closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. How was she supposed to get better when they didn't train? If she tried to tell them they needed to train they would laugh and not take her seriously. She definitely couldn't train on her own. She'd have no idea where to start._

 _She was about to go in, but stopped when she heard Luna's voice._

 _"I agree. Serena needs to better her skills. If she can't protect herself then how is she supposed to protect our princess?" Luna said gravely. "I also agree with Amy. I think Serena needs to start doing better in school and in her all around studies. I don't want her to be an embarrassment to our princess. It would be shameful to present her as she is now to our princess as the leader of her Guardians."_

 _"Why was she named as leader anyway?" Raye said, a frown clear in her voice._

 _"Because the leader was to be the scout who could wield the Crescent Moon Wand, and as Sailor Moon that's Serena." Luna replied. "Only the princess can change who the leader is considering you're her Guardian Scouts."_

 _A tear slipped from Serena's eye at Luna's words. It hurt to learn that she had only been named leader because the wand would only work for her, and not because Luna saw something special in her._

* * *

 _Serena huffed as she ran toward the stairs leading up to Raye's family shrine. She wasn't late for their meeting, but it was close and she didn't want to chance it._

 _She had been running errands with her mother, and was lucky to get away when she did. Her mother knew she was meeting her friends, but she said they could wait and would understand if she was late. Serena wasn't so sure of that so she had tried hard to get things done quickly and get away._

 _She ran up the stairs and spotted Raye's grandfather sweeping the grounds._

 _"Hi Grandpa Hino!" Serena greeted with a wave as she passed him then hurried inside and to the usual meeting room._

 _She panted slightly as she stopped outside the door, but frowned as she heard Raye's voice._

 _"Ugh! Why is she always late?!" Raye complained._

 _"She's not late. We're just early." Mina countered._

 _"We're all here except her, so as far as I'm concerned she's late." Raye said._

 _Serena shook her head in aggravation. Now she was late not because of the time but just because she was the last to arrive. She took a fortifying breath and opened the door._

 _"Hi everyone!" She said cheerfully like she hadn't heard Raye's unreasonable complaint._

 _She sat next to Mina since she felt more comfortable with her than anyone else in the room. She knew that just as the others had Mina had betrayed her in the past, but in this life she had not voiced one complaint._

 _Of course it hadn't been long since she joined the group, so Mina had not had the chance to get to know her very well. She was well aware that Mina's silence could change, especially if she started taking to heart what the others were nearly always saying about her and complaining about._

 _"We might as well start the meeting now that I'm here instead of waiting for the designated time." Serena said, not at all bothering to explain why she hadn't shown up earlier. Despite Raye's complaint she wasn't late, and felt no need to explain where she was before then._

 _"The Dark Kingdom has been stepping up their attacks. It's only a matter of time before their leader gets involved directly, and we still have yet to find our princess." Luna said first._

 _"We still have no idea why the Dark Kingdom is going after former holders of rainbow crystals." Amy said._

 _"We still don't know if Tuxedo Mask is our enemy or not, and we need to find out soon. Preferably before we find the princess." Lita stated._

 _"What do you mean_ if _?" Raye said with a raised eyebrow. "He's clearly our enemy since he was collecting the rainbow crystals."_

 _"So what?" Serena said. "We were collecting the rainbow crystals as well, and he had no idea what our intentions were in regards to them. Besides, he doesn't have them anymore. They were taken by Zoycite."_

 _"That other general, Malachite, seemed to think he stole them back." Raye replied._

 _"That's nonsense! Tuxedo Mask couldn't have stolen them since he was with me the entire time helping to deal with Zoycite." Serena said with a frown. "If you want to believe that dark general then you would have to think I was a part of stealing the crystals since he had addressed us both with that accusation. Do you suddenly think I'm hiding rainbow crystals too?!"_

 _Mina put a hand on Serena's shoulder, and frowned at Raye._

 _"Raye's not saying that." She said quickly. "She's just concerned because Tuxedo Mask is an unknown."_

 _Serena turned her head to Mina and gave her a look that clearly said she knew_ exactly _what Raye meant, and they both knew it_ wasn't _concern about Tuxedo Mask's intentions._

 _"Why can't you trust my judgement on this?" She said as she looked back to Raye then to the others. "I've known he wasn't an enemy since before the three of you even came into the picture."_

 _"You wouldn't think anyone was an enemy unless they did something bad or evil right in front of your face, and maybe not even then." Raye said as she rolled her eyes._

 _Serena tensed and felt Mina tighten her hand on her shoulder, as if to keep her where she was. She closed her eyes and thought of Darien, pictured his calm understanding face, and calmed down. She wished he was there with her, but he was there in her heart and that was what mattered._

 _She glanced down as she felt softness against her leg, and saw Artemis nuzzle her leg before leaning against her._

 _"That was uncalled for, and obviously not true." Mina said to Raye. "If it was Serena wouldn't have been around to help awaken you or Lita and Amy for that matter."_

 _Serena appreciated her words but it wasn't lost on her that Luna, Amy, and Lita had remained silent._

 _"That still doesn't mean Serena isn't too close to Tuxedo Mask for comfort." Amy said. "He's an unknown at best but most likely another enemy, and she seems to have gotten closer and is continuing to get closer to him as time passes."_

 _"I agree." Luna said. "Serena's becoming far too friendly with him. That needs to stop. We know nothing about him so we have no idea if he's a potential threat to our princess."_

* * *

 _As Serena walked up the long stairs to Raye's family shrine she looked at her watch. This time she wasn't late, she was early. She had left school without waiting for Amy and Lita so she could meet Darien and let him know about the meeting and that she would come to his place afterward._

 _The meeting was something that had been decided on while they were all at school by Luna, and she couldn't go tell him with Lita and Amy with her or they would wonder about the nature of their friendship. But she also hadn't wanted Darien to be left waiting for her without a word._

 _She walked inside and headed to the usual room and paused at the sound of voices. She was unfortunately becoming used to overhearing her supposed friends talking about her. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if they were having meetings behind her back. They didn't think she was a good enough leader, so they wouldn't respect her enough to come to her if they felt the team needed to discuss important issues._

 _Especially if she was one of those issues._

 _"We've faced our new enemy twice now, and Serena's obviously unable to fight with her compact still shattered, which means she can't be a scout." Raye's voice reached her, firm and upset._

 _"Maybe she_ shouldn't _be. Maybe it's a sign she isn't supposed to be one anyway if her ability to transform can be so easily taken away." She added._

 _Serena's eyes widened at her words and she waited to hear how the others would react. It didn't take long._

 _"Maybe it's a sign." Lita said after a few moments of silence. "She's been doing better in her fighting, but it obviously isn't enough if her compact could be broken."_

 _"If Serena has no way to fight then she can't help us. She can't fight against the Daimon's, and she can't help us find the princess. If by some miracle Serena came across her she wouldn't be able to convince her of who she is since she can't transform." Amy said._

 _"Beyond that I'm still not satisfied with her performance in class and with her studies. She doesn't participate in class at all, and even though she's turning in her homework I can't see a difference in her grades. I don't think she's doing well, especially since she stopped showing me her homework and classwork." She added._

 _Serena's eyes flashed in anger. She had stopped showing her because she didn't want Amy to question her sudden change in intelligence, and it was the same reason she didn't participate in class. Ms. Haruna knew she was doing better and respected her wish not to participate in being called on in class as long as she continued to do well in all the work she handed in._

 _"Say you got what you wanted and Serena wasn't a scout anymore. What would you do?" Mina said to the group. "She's our leader and the only one who can use the Crescent Moon Wand, which means she's the only one who can lead us to the rainbow crystals. Crystals that are our only clue toward finding our princess."_

 _"Beyond that, say we find our princess without Serena's help, and she remembers who she is and her past. What are we going to say when she asks why her Guardian Scouts are missing a member? When she asks where Sailor Moon is?" She continued into the silence._

 _"What if she wants Sailor Moon to come back? We aren't in the past where our lives revolved around our duty to our princess. We're in the present where we've once again accepted to take up that duty, but we still have our own lives to live. If Serena were pushed out of the team and our princess wanted her back she could rightfully choose not to come back, no matter what our princess wanted."_

 _"What would we do then? Try and force Serena back when we had forced her out in the first place?" She finished._

 _It was silent and Serena wondered what they were thinking. She couldn't tell by her voice what Mina thought. She had sounded incredulous, indifferent, and accepting. She just couldn't tell if Mina wanted her on the team or if she was just thinking ahead to if she was no longer on the team._

 _"Look, you've only faced this new enemy twice, and you need to give Serena time." Artemis spoke up. "Her compact has failed before and she gained a new one that provided her with new powers."_

 _"We have more important matters to worry about; such as finding our princess. The rainbow crystals are our only clue toward finding her, but it shouldn't be the only clue. We need to come up with other ways of finding her." He continued._

 _"We obviously have a new enemy to deal with. One that's more powerful and dangerous than the last one. We need to figure out what their motive is for taking Heart Crystals, and why they're here in the first place."_

 _"Then there's those two strangers that keep appearing. Who are they? Why are they here? Why are they looking for Heart Crystals as well? Could they be another enemy?" He questioned them firmly._

 _Serena leaned against the wall next to the door and held in a sigh. Artemis was right. She had gotten a new compact before but it had been during the same incident where her original one had been broken. She didn't know how long it would take to get a new one or if she even would._

 _Still, regardless if she did or not, she knew who she was, and this latest overheard conversation was very worrisome._

 **~~End Flashback~~**

Serena just didn't understand why the girls were being the way they were. She was cautious of them because she knew who she was and remembered their behavior in the past, but they didn't have that excuse when it came to her. She was mostly the same as she was before she remembered her past, so she couldn't understand why their behavior toward her was deteriorating.

She hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, things were getting better for her. She was doing better in school and was a better fighter because of her training with Darien. She wasn't late to meetings if she could help it, and she even trained with the girls to continue to better her skills. With the emergence of her past memories she had even become more observant, calm, and thoughtful. All good things as far as she was concerned.

Now Luna and the girls were talking about her not being Sailor Moon anymore. She was still reeling slightly from that prospect. She supposed the discovery was justification for why she kept her royal identity a secret. What if they knew she was the princess? If she wasn't good enough to be their leader, or even on the team, than would they think she was good enough to be their princess? Would she be able to meet their standards, and what they thought the Moon Princess should be?

 _It doesn't matter_. She decided instantly. _I don't need to meet their standards or their expectations. I am who I am, and I shouldn't have to change to please them_.

Darien hadn't asked or demanded that she change, that she be better. The changes that she had made were for her, because remembering her past had made it nearly impossible for her to behave as she had before.

Serena sighed and sat up, turning her alarm off before she forgot, and climbed out of bed. She had a date with her Prince, and couldn't wait to see him. It was just a shame it had to wait until they got out of school.

She moved to her closet and grabbed her uniform and other necessities before heading to the bathroom to ready herself for school.

 **~~RIH~~**

Serena walked down the sidewalk calmly, occasionally weaving around people, as she headed for the place her prince had spoken of. She had left school without Lita and Amy, blending in with all the other girls wearing royal blue knee length pleated skirts with a bow on the back, white long sleeve sailor shirts with a red bow, and royal blue collar and sleeve cuffs.

There was no meeting to worry about and she wasn't keen on spending more time than necessary with them or trying to come up with an excuse for why she needed to ditch them. She just wanted to hurry to her Prince, so she could enjoy her date and the time they would spend together.

She arrived nearly half an hour later at a cozy cafe that was in the opposite direction from the arcade, and in an area where older university aged students frequented. She opened the glass door and walked in and found her date sitting at a small table reading what looked like one of his text books. He was wearing light gray pants, a white button up shirt, red tie, and navy blue blazer. She smiled to see him in his school uniform since it wasn't something she saw him in frequently. He had a habit of changing before they met up.

"Hi love." She greeted him softly as she stepped up to the table, and watched him look up with a soft smile.

"Hello my Serenity." Darien greeted in return as he took his glasses off.

He put his book away and rose to his feet. Within moments they were out the door to start their date, hands clasped and fingers locked together as they walked. They talked about how the school day went, which brought them to talking about Amy and Lita's behavior with her at school.

"They're cool and slightly standoffish but they still spoke to me." Serena related with a sigh. "We still sat together during lunch, but it made me uncomfortable knowing what they've said about me to the others and what they think of you, tuxedo you anyway."

"I understand, and I think you're handling this situation very well." Darien said as he lightly squeezed her hand. "I know you just want to stop talking to them but they're your friends and Guardians, and you won't give up until the very end, if there _is_ an end, just like before." He continued before he sighed gustily.

"What's happening now reminds me uncomfortably of our past, and I find myself once again wishing the outer Scouts were your primary guardians." He added.

Serena sighed and held his hand tighter. The thought had been there in the back of her mind ever since she first realized what was happening between her and her Scouts. She definitely didn't want a repeat of the past and wondered if it was possible to find them.

 _I'd definitely feel safer and more comfortable with them_. She thought, which reminded her of the dream she woke from that morning.

"Ah. I had a strange dream last night. It started off peaceful enough, but ended grimly." Serena said and began to describe it to him in as much detail as she could remember.

"It must have something to do with the enemy we're facing," Darien said with a frown. "but I wonder about the three people you saw. If you felt safe and reassured when you saw them you might very well know them."

Serena considered that and thought it was possible. At present the only one who gave her that feeling was Darien. Still, she didn't get the feeling that he was one of those figures, and neither were the girls.

"They might be the Outer Scouts." She said thoughtfully.

"I remember the three that guarded you when you were with me. Are there any more?" He asked thoughtfully. "It seems strange that there are only three when you have four primary scouts."

"There is one more." Serena answered quietly, not wanting passerby's to hear. "You met Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn but there is also Pluto, who guards the gates of time."

"I suppose the figures from the dream could be Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn, but I don't know for sure. Why would they be here now instead of being awakened before with the rest of us?" She added.

"The voice in your dream spoke of the world being in peril, so it's possible that the situation will be dire enough to warrant the other Guardians being awakened now." Darien said, and Serena sighed and nodded.

"Well, I woke up early from a dream as well. It was very vivid, seemingly showing the whole world in complete devastation and destruction. There was also a shadowy form of a female holding a long sickle-like weapon, but for some reason I get the sense that the weapon is false. Like it's not supposed to be a weapon she's holding." He explained.

"If it helps none of the figures in my dream were holding something like that." Serena said.

"It does, but until we can be sure of who exactly you dreamed of we can't rule them out." Darien replied, and she nodded and sighed.

"If our dreams are about our current enemy then we're in for some hard times, and my Scouts current fickleness is going to make it all the worse." She said solemnly.

"We'll get through this. We have each other, and that's what matters." He said, and Serena smiled and kissed his cheek as they walked.

They stopped at a bus stop and Serena peppered Darien with questions on where they were going, but he refused to answer. They got on the bus and sat together with Serena taking the window seat, and relaxed as they silently watched the scenery go by.

After over half an hour they got off the bus and Darien guided Serena through the people going their own direction. Serena still had no idea where they were going. The area had too many attractions for her to guess so she simply followed along without a word, her eyes bright and curious as she took in the sights.

In the distance she saw a large dome building that she instantly recognized as the Tokyo Dome.

"Where are we going?" She asked again as she looked at her boyfriend, but he just smiled and shook his head.

Darien eventually lead her to a large building but one that was much smaller than the dome, and when they got closer she could see the sign. It read Space Museum TeNQ, and she smiled as she realized he was taking her to an astronomy museum.

"We're going to have so much fun, and hopefully it'll bring up memories we haven't remembered yet." She said happily.

"I hope so as well." Darien said with a smile.

They headed inside, paid the admission, and looked at the map. They saw that there were nine areas to explore, so they looked toward the only pathway besides the entrance and headed toward the dark tunnel.

The tunnel led them to a room that was referred to as the "starting room", and they sat together on one of the larger square blocks to wait and see what would happen. When all the seats were full the lights went out and the wall in front of them lit up, and the images of TV screens began to show different things giving the impression that they were watching multiple TV's at once.

They were entertained and educated by what they saw until the lights came back on, and then they continued on through the museum. They had fun tinkering with the interactive sections, reading fun and educational facts, and looking at the projections of planets and stars.

Serena got a bit teary eyed when they came upon an area that showed a projection of the Moon on the floor and up on the black ceiling an image of the Earth. It was the view she had lived with all her past life, the view that had gotten her interested in the Earth, and in turn its prince.

Darien kissed her and guided her away until they ended up in the theater.

It was a large circular room with a railing that enclosed a large circular screen in the center of the room floor. After more people gathered in the room the screen lit up to show various points of view of beautiful visuals on the Earth before it switched to outer space, and showed the planets, stars, and other space wonders.

When it finished they left the room and continued through the museum until they came to the end. They went to the museum store and after browsing for a bit they decided to get small replicas of the Earth and Moon as visual reminders of each other and their past.

Once they had their purchases the couple left and made their way to the bus stop, and talked about the museum until the bus arrived. They got on and found seats, and as they gazed out at the scenery they decided they didn't want to part yet, so they decided to go to the mall and window shop.

When the bus reached the closest stop to the mall they got off and began to walk.

"I'm hungry." Serena said as she felt her stomach grumble slightly.

"Well, what do you have a taste for?" Darien asked. "Fast food, healthy, or something to just snack on for now?" He added.

"Since we're going to the mall there'll be more fast food than anything. Beyond that I think I'll just go with whatever smells the best unless you have a suggestion." She said with a slight shrug.

Before Darien could reply they heard screaming in the distance. It was shrill and piercing and soon accompanied by others, which signaled to both of them an attack by their enemy. The screams were in the distance but still close enough to draw attention, and they knew it was only a matter of time before they saw people running.

"Go on." Serena encouraged her man. "I don't want the girls to be disadvantaged just because I can't fight."

"Do you _really_ want me to go?" Darien asked skeptically. He couldn't help questioning with how they were treating her, not to mention their distrust of him. He thought it was highly likely that they would refuse his help, or worse, turn on him.

"I'm sure." She said, understanding his thoughts even though he hadn't voiced them. "They haven't betrayed me yet, and until then I'd like you to continue to help while I can't."

"Okay." He said as he nodded, and handed her his school bag and the bag from the museum.

"I'll be in the food court at the mall." She said before she kissed him. "Be careful, and good luck." She added and he nodded.

"I'll see you soon." Darien said before he turned and ran toward the screams.

Serena watched him for a few moments then sighed before she began to head toward the mall. It frustrated her that she couldn't go with him and help, but she knew she would only be in the way since she couldn't transform.

She knew she could fight without being transformed but that would defeat one of the purposes of being transformed: hiding her identity from the enemy and the public.

So she would go to the mall and wait for her prince, and get all the details of the fight when he arrived.

 **~~RIH~~**

Serena sighed as she sat on a swing in a park Saturday afternoon. She and Darien had agreed to meet there and spend the day together.

She was always up for anything that would allow them to spend time together, but as she waited she couldn't help thinking about her inability to transform into Sailor Moon and the troubling behavior of her friends.

She hated that she couldn't be out there helping to fight their enemy, helping her friends, her prince. The girls were apparently having problems with her, but for the time being they were still her friends, and though they didn't know it, her Guardians.

She knew that they were having a hard time, and that it was a good thing they had Darien's help, and even the help of the two strangers. All this was coming from Darien since the girls weren't telling her when they had meetings. They told her about the attack happening, what the Daimon looked like and where it came from if they knew, but there was never anything about the strength of the Daimon or their struggles against it.

Serena frowned and pushed back on her seat and began to swing as she looked at the situation from a different point of view.

 _Maybe I should stop worrying about not being able to help them and worry that they need help_. She thought as she lightly kicked her legs to keep the swing going.

Those four girls were supposed to be her Guardian Scouts. They were supposed to be her protectors, and able to handle situations without her. What would they do if she wasn't Sailor Moon, and just a princess? What if Darien was not Tuxedo Mask, and just a prince?

She needed them to be able to fight without her. She was strong and able to fight and protect herself now, but what if she was injured and couldn't fight? She wasn't sure they could fight an enemy and protect her at the same time, especially if they were having trouble with the enemy.

Serena wondered how things would be when they learned she was the princess they were looking for, and then she remembered their words from the past. The complaints, derision, the condescension.

With the way they were acting now it was obvious that things wouldn't suddenly be fine once she was revealed as the Moon Princess since being their princess hadn't helped in the past. They would still have issues with her, which was the main reason why she hadn't revealed her royal identity to them.

Serena would not let them know the truth about her only to watch them betray her. If they were going to betray her they would do it with her as Serena and Sailor Moon. And they would certainly not be attacking her prince just because they refused to believe her when she said he wasn't an enemy.

"Princess!" She heard and turned her head to look behind her and saw Darien walking toward her.

"Hey!" She called back as she slowed to a stop.

Darien came around the swing and stood in front of her before he leaned down and claimed his greeting kiss.

"How are you fairing?" He asked as he pulled back.

"I am well, but my thoughts are troubled." Serena replied.

"Tell me." He said as he grasped the chains of the swing she sat on. He listened as she spilled her thoughts, and then hummed thoughtfully.

"You're right. They should be able to handle the enemy without your help or mine for that matter." Darien finally said. "I'm Tuxedo Mask only because you're Sailor Moon. I'm there ultimately to keep you safe. The tuxedo and mask are so no one will know it's me while I do it."

"The Sailor Scouts are your Guardians. You as Sailor Moon are helping them, but you have the option to not help. You can step back if you want to and simply be their princess, but with them behaving the way they are it would be dangerous if you did."

"Beyond that fact, you're a fighter this time around, and you're already unsatisfied with not being able to do so. Though it doesn't help that your Guardians keep saying hurtful things every time you turn around." He continued with a sigh.

"And I agree with you that revealing your identity as the Moon Princess wouldn't change anything. They have their opinions about you and they're obviously not positive. We both know in the past they had a problem with you even though you were their princess."

"Being influenced by an evil entity doesn't mean they didn't have those thoughts all along. It just meant they were emboldened to speak, and it makes me wonder if they would've done anything to you if the end hadn't come first." He finished gravely.

Serena sighed as she let her eyes trail down to her feet. It was something she had wondered as well, and it was a thought in the back of her mind with the girls speaking and behaving as they had in the past.

"Do you think they would resort to something like that now?" She asked as she looked back up.

"I don't know, but I've been keeping an eye on them whenever I've been around them." Darien answered. "I don't trust them. It's starting the same way it did last time. Petty complaints and dissatisfaction with the way you are. They may not know they're your Guardians, but they're supposed to be your friends. What kind of friends can't accept you for who you are?" He asked and she nodded sadly.

"I still can't figure out if Mina and Artemis feel the same as the others. That might mean they won't go down that path." Serena said optimistically.

"What are they saying?" Darien asked as he shifted in his stance.

"They're not saying anything negative. It's like they're trying to make the others see where their words and actions will lead them, what the consequences will be." She answered and he nodded.

"That's good but it doesn't say one way or the other where their opinion lies. You should keep observing them, but stay cautious. I don't want you hurt because you let your guard down." Darien said firmly.

"I will." She promised and then sighed. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Darien looked at his Princess, taking in her slumped shoulders and the slightly defeated air about her, and decided she needed cheering up. He had heard of a place from some of his classmates that he thought might cheer her up.

"Come on." He said as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Serena asked curiously as she followed him.

"It's a surprise." He said lightly.

They walked from the park and nearly thirty minutes later they reached what looked like a rundown abandoned building. They walked up to a break in the brick fence and he stepped through before grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her after him.

Serena looked up at the building, wondering why he had brought her there, and turned around only to be surprised by Darien holding a kitten up to her face.

"How cute!" She exclaimed as she gently took the ginger kitten.

The kitten seemed to enjoy their attention for a while but then jumped from her arms and ran off. They followed it inside the building and found a little girl feeding what was clearly stray cats.

They greeted the girl and she explained that she had found the cats there and had been feeding them for a while, but that the building was going to be demolished soon, which would leave the cats with nowhere to go.

Serena frowned sadly as she knelt down and pet the closest cat and looked up to Darien.

"Do you think there's anything that can be done?" She asked.

Darien opened his mouth but before he could say anything they heard a feminine voice above them.

"Looks like I finally found my target." The voice said.

They looked up and saw a purple humanoid cat standing in the open window frame. She had red eyes, short black hair framing her face with her matching cat ears visible on top of her head, and a long black tipped tail. She wore a white poka-dotted dress with matching tights, and bells around her ankles, wrists and neck.

"Oh!" Serena breathed in shock.

For a moment all three of them wondered who the target was, but then the female jumped and Serena began to herd the little girl toward the open door at the end of the room. They all piled in and Darien closed the door and leaned back against it. He watched Serena comfort the girl before she came over to him.

"You have to go transform." She told him.

"You have to go too." He urged and she shook her head.

"I can't leave that little girl." She stated quietly. "And I doubt I'll be able to get away if I try to take her with me." She added just as he opened his mouth. "Please. Go. Before that monster makes it inside." She begged.

Darien sighed in frustration before he kissed her.

"Be careful." He told her and she nodded, and watched as he ran off, disappearing around the corner.

"Where's he going?" The little girl asked.

"He's going to get help." Serena answered as she leaned back against the door. She doubted it would do any good but it was better than doing nothing.

Her thought was confirmed as the door all but exploded moments later, sending her flying forward with a shocked and pained cry. She hit the ground heavily and winced as pieces of wood rained down on her.

She groaned and heard the little girl scream in fright. She rolled over to see the monster shoot a dark beam of light from the black star on its thigh, just like what happened to Raye.

Serena struggled to her feet and ran to the little girl and snatched her up, breaking the connection, and ran. She supposed her Prince was right. She was a fighter now. If she wasn't she probably would have been too frightened to do anything but sit there and watch.

She ran down a hallway and into another room, slamming the door behind her, and continued toward the end of the room where a large open doorway stood.

"Are you alright?" She asked the girl and watched her nod.

Serena nodded in return and continued to run, knowing the girl was the monsters target and that they both would be in danger because of it.

She ran through the doorway and was smacked in the face by something that had her knocked on her back and seeing stars.

"Get up! Get up!" She heard the little girl scream and felt her roll off her, then just outright screaming before something wrapped around her neck and lifted her high into the air.

Serena gasped for air as it tightened, and she clawed at it to try and get it to loosen. All the while she could hear the little girl screaming.

"No!" She suddenly heard someone call out then she saw a flash of red, and suddenly the thing around her neck began to crumble and she was falling. She barely had time to cry out before she was snatched out of the air by Tuxedo Mask.

"I told you to be careful." He said quietly as he moved away from the Daimon monster.

"I was. I took the girl and ran, but I didn't see whatever hit me in the face before I was suddenly dangling in the air." Serena said as he stopped moving and sat her on the floor.

"It was probably the monsters tail." He said as he knelt next to her and stroked her neck. He could see the bruises forming on her face and neck and it made him angry. She shouldn't be hurt.

Tuxedo Mask turned to look back at the monster and she followed his gaze to see that her friends had arrived as well. Sailor Mercury had the little girl at her side and Sailor Venus was attacking the monster with her crescent beam.

"Go on. Help them." Serena urged him. "I can go now that the girls are here to look after the little girl." She added and watched him nod and head toward the fight.

Serena stood and looked around for an exit. She found they were in a large room, but there were no other doors, just windows that were halfway up the walls. She could jump but that would give away the fact that she was more than what she seemed and draw attention.

She was trapped by the fighting. Her only choice was to get to the doorway she had originally run through, but that meant trying to get by the fighting.

She sighed as she turned back to the fight, her face and neck throbbing with pain, as she tried to figure out how to get pass the flying attacks and whipping tail. She looked around for anything that could help, and thought she spotted something behind a tattered curtain. She rushed over and pulled it aside to find a door. She opened it and was severely disappointed to find it to only be a closet.

Serena turned away with a frustrated sound. She needed to get out and away. She knew she was nothing but a distraction since she couldn't help.

 _I'll just make a run for it and hope for the best_. She decided, especially since the fighting was moving her way.

She took a steadying breath, seeing where everyone was, and started running. She dodged the cat lady's flicking tail and jumped over some debris, but was tackled by a heavy body before she got past where Mercury was standing, still protecting the girl. She heard a masculine grunt as the weight moved off her and she rolled over to see Tuxedo Mask clutching his side.

"Why?" She asked, wondering why he had stopped her.

"There was an attack coming your way." He answered with a grimace as he shifted.

Before she could reply to that there was suddenly a bright explosion that rocked the building, and Venus, Mars, and Jupiter went flying, slamming into walls and sliding and falling down to the floor.

Mercury picked up the girl and was about to run, something Serena thought she should have done when she first arrived, but was snatched by the Daimon's tail and tossed aside. The little girl went flying with her but was protected from the impact by Mercury turning, allowing her back to hit the wall.

Serena and Tuxedo Mask watched helplessly as the monster once again lifted the edge of her dress, revealing the large black star on her thigh, and shot an energy beam at the girl. It hit her in the chest and she screamed for a few long moments before she stopped, and what was clearly her heart crystal floated in front of her body.

Serena stood and shifted to take a step forward to do who knew what. She just wanted to help the girl.

"No!" Tuxedo's sharp voice stayed her, and she watched in frustration as the monster took the girls heart crystal and held it up as if admiring it.

Before the monster could do anything else she was suddenly hit with a bright dark yellow attack in the back that left her literally in pieces all over the floor.

They looked at the tiny puzzle pieces in confusion before looking up to where the attack had come from. Two women who were dressed like sailor scouts stood in one of the window openings, and one was holding the heart crystal. They hadn't even seen when it was grabbed after the monster was blasted.

The crystal must not have been what they were looking for since they sent it floating back to the girl where it disappeared back inside her.

"Wait! Help us." Sailor Jupiter suddenly called after them as they turned to leave.

"We aren't here to help you." The shorter one with the longer hair said. "You need to fight on your own." She said before they jumped away and disappeared from their sight.

 _True_. Serena agreed with the mysterious warriors. It echoed her earlier thoughts on the four Scouts needing to handle the situation on their own.

She looked around and saw the others slowly getting up, and Mercury once again seeing to the little girl. But she also saw the puzzle pieces moving and knew the monster was not done.

"The monster will go after the girl again once it reforms." She said as she turned to Tuxedo. "I'll go after I help you up." She added.

Tuxedo nodded as she grabbed his hand and suddenly they were engulfed in a bright blinding white light. When it cleared they were standing on the Moon, surrounded by the familiar walls and furniture of the Moon Palace, and facing the Queen.

"Mother?!" Serena said with a gasp, completely surprised. Her eyes flickered around and then at herself and Tuxedo only to find that they were dressed in their royal clothes.

"Why are we here?" She asked. She was glad to see her mother, but there had to be a reason for this.

"Because I needed to tell you some important information." Queen Serenity answered calmly. "First, I very much miss you, and I am so happy to see you growing into such a fine young lady."

"Now then, I am aware of what is happening with the Guardian Scouts, and the two of you are right to be cautious. I also wished to make sure you do not take their hurtful words and complaints to heart." She said as she looked to her daughter. "They are your Guardians and it is your business how you deal with them, but I do not want you to think they are right in saying you were not supposed to be a scout. You were." She stressed seriously.

"You are supposed to be Sailor Moon. Not only so you could learn to protect yourself, but so you would not have to rely on the Scouts so completely. It is something I set in motion when I sent you all to be reincarnated on Earth, especially after learning of their betrayal." The Queen informed them.

Serena looked to her Prince who smiled at her then back to her mother.

"I was supposed to be Sailor Moon." She repeated, the statement sounding like a question.

"Yes." Queen Serenity confirmed with a smile.

"I can't transform anymore." She said with a disappointed sigh.

"There is a simple solution." Her mother said before gesturing to Endymion. "All you need to do is focus on your love and he on you."

The couple blinked at each other before they turned to face one another, and held their hands up between them.

"I love you so very much." Serena said before she kissed his hands. "You are so good to me, and you make me strong. I do not know what I would do without you."

"And I love you." Darien said with a soft smile. "You are my only family. I will always be here for you in whatever way you need." He declared before he kissed her with all the passion he felt for her.

They both felt a warmth fill them before it traveled to their hands and seemed to explode outward. They broke the kiss and there floating between their hands was what appeared to be a new scepter.

It glowed a bright pink before it cleared to reveal a red heart lined in gold, topped with a tiny golden crown. Beneath the heart was a gold design leading into a golden bow attached to a long pink rod.

Serena grasped it and knew instantly that it was called the 'Spiral Heart Moon Rod'. After she grabbed it her broken compact suddenly appeared, floating where the rod had, and glowed a bright pink as it transformed into a new one right before their eyes.

The round compact changed into a heart shape and the light cleared to show it was a red heart lined with gold with a flat like crown on top mimicking the top of her new scepter rod. Laid over the red heart was a gold almost cross like shape with a circle in the center with a gold crescent moon inside it.

She grabbed it in her free hand and once again knew instantly that it was called the 'Cosmic Heart Compact'.

"Now you have all you need to continue on as Sailor Moon." Her mother said with a pleased smile.

"Go on love. Transform." Darien said with a grin, completely happy for his Princess.

Serena nodded and looked at the compact for a moment before holding it up.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" She called and was surrounded in a warm light as she transformed.

When she finished she was in her sailor suit and the only noticeable differences from her previous transformation was that the charm on her choker was now a gold heart and her tiara gem was replaced with a light golden crescent moon.

"Good luck Serenity, Endymion." The Queen said softly, and once again they were engulfed in a blinding white light. When it cleared Tuxedo was back on the ground and she was standing, still holding his hand, but was now Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon smiled at him and finished pulling him to his feet then summoned her new rod just as the monster reformed into her humanoid cat form.

Tuxedo held in a groan as he straightened, his side killing him. He looked at his love and saw the bruises on her face and neck weren't visible, but he knew they had to still be there beneath her transformation and paining her. He'd have to take care of those when they had some privacy. He couldn't let her go home to her family with those bruises.

For now he was going to distract the monster while she prepared her attack. He pulled out some roses and began to launch them rapidly at the cat lady.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and gripped her rod, the words falling into her mind as she held it up. She began to spin in place, pinkish red energy hearts spiraling out of the top of the rod.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She called as she stopped spinning, and watched as hearts shot out of the heart of the rod in swirls toward the Daimon.

The attack connected and the humanoid cat screamed before it changed into a complete puzzle. They watched as an egg shaped object came out of it and cracked, releasing a black smoky substance.


	4. The Other Side

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Royalty In Hiding**

 _Chapter Three:_ The Other Side

"Congratulations. On your new transformation and attack." Tuxedo Mask said as he turned to his Princess.

"Thanks." Sailor Moon said with a soft smile. "It feels good to be able to help again." She added and he nodded.

"So what do you want to do know that this is done?" Tuxedo asked quietly since the others were still there and watching them.

"I think you should go, but stay transformed so you can find me when I'm finished here. After all, we have a date to finish." She said.

"Alright." He agreed with a slight nod. "Don't stay too long, and keep an eye on them." He added before he began to move away.

Sailor Moon watched him as he quickly left the room then turned to her Scouts and began to move toward them. _I'm glad that little girl was unconscious so she couldn't see me transformation._ She thought idly as she saw the way the girls were looking at her. _It's one less thing I need to worry about._

"What were you _thinking_ transforming in front of Tuxedo Mask?!" Sailor Mars hissed as soon as she was close enough to hear.

Sailor Mercury simply stared at her disapprovingly before she looked away and began to escort the little girl away so she couldn't hear what was about to be discussed.

"And what were you thinking running into the middle of the fight like that? You knew you couldn't transform! That was completely reckless of you to do something so dangerous!" Sailor Jupiter chimed in with a heavy frown.

"I _had_ to transform. You all were clearly having problems, and I had just gained the ability as well as stronger powers to help." Sailor Moon said.

"And what was I supposed to do before that?! Stand in the back of the room with the fight coming my way, trapped with nowhere to go?! My only option was to go through the fighting to get to the only exit!" She continued, feeling completely indignant.

"And it wasn't as if the Daimon was going to let me leave anyway. That's why Tuxedo Mask had to intervene, and he ended up taking the hit for his effort." She said with a frown.

"It was still a stupid move." Mars said as she cross her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! You should've just took cover and waited for the fighting to stop." Jupiter said with a frown.

Sailor Venus remained silent as she stood behind Mars and Jupiter, her face neutral as she listened to everything.

"Enough!" Sailor Moon said in a strong firm tone ending all talk. "I am _not_ going to stand here and listen to you berate me when I haven't done anything wrong!"

"There was nowhere to go and nowhere safe to use as cover. I did the right thing and if you think not then you need to reevaluate your idea of right and wrong! You should be grateful I was able to transform when I did since that Daimon had the upper hand." She told them.

"And next time don't ask those other Scouts for help. You should be able to handle the situation without the help of others; and that includes Tuxedo Mask's help! He's obviously choosing to help of his own free will, and can easily stop whenever he wants. You should not rely on him either." Sailor Moon said, remembering his earlier reminder that he was only there fighting because _she_ was there fighting. He was technically only there to protect her otherwise he wouldn't be there at all.

"What you need to do is start training harder, and getting stronger so you don't need to ask for help. You won't be able to ask for help when the princess is in danger." She pointed out. "Would you have asked those other Scouts for help in protecting her without knowing anything about them? Would you have only gone off the fact that they're also Sailor Scouts? That would only endangered her further." She explained and huffed in frustration before she turned and began to head for the doorway.

Once she passed through she saw Mercury standing not too far away with the little girl that had been there through the entire incident from start to finish.

"Take the child home, and leave her in the safety of her parents." She ordered the water scout sharply before she continued on out the building.

Once Sailor Moon passed through the brick fence she began to run, putting distance between herself and the girls, and headed to a large cement mural that was empty of people and waited for her Prince to join her.

Tuxedo Mask arrived a few minutes later and once they were assured no one was around they released their transformations. Darien's hands immediately began to glow gold and he brought them up to her face without a word and gently caressed, as if he was rubbing the bruises away, until they were gone.

"What happened after I left?" He asked as he moved his hands down to her neck, and listened as she told him of Raye and Lita immediately complaining about transforming in front of him and running into the fighting, and Amy's disapproving look.

"I defended myself and told them next time they shouldn't ask for help like Lita had. They should be able to handle the situation on their own, and not rely on anyone else, including you." Serena explained.

"I reminded them that they wouldn't be able to ask for help when the princess was in danger or they risked endangering her more; and that they should train harder to get stronger so they wouldn't have to ask for help."

"Spoken like a true leader." Darien said with an approving nod. "How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere else?" He asked as soon as he finished healing her neck.

"My back hurts a bit." Serena said and he instantly moved behind her and put his hands under her shirt, and slid his glowing hands along her skin.

"Mina didn't say anything." She added after a few moments of silence. "She just stood there watching everything."

"If that's the case then you should simply add that to your previous observations and continue to observe her." He advised before he pulled his hands away. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel good." She said as she turned to him. "Nothing else hurts." She added as she rolled her shoulders. "Your turn."

Serena silently called on the power of her silver crystal and her hand began to glow a soft white. She placed it against his injured side and watched the glow spread from her hand and enveloped his entire body. She knew he could've done the same, but he liked to touch her and he knew she liked the feel of him touching her.

The light stayed for a few long moments before it faded away and her hand stopped glowing.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel good. All the aches and pains are gone." Darien said in pleasure.

Serena nodded and took a deep breath and looked around. Despite what had happened with their enemy attacking she was feeling better. She had talked out her thoughts and problems with Darien, was now able to transform and fight again, and managed to tell the girls off a little. She was ready for their date to continue, and told him so.

"Alright." He said and took her hand and began to guide her away. "Is there anything you want to do?" He asked as he look at her.

"Yeah. I'm in the mood for a movie; maybe action with a splash of romance." She suggested and he nodded.

"To the theater then." He said with slight nod.

 **~~RIH~~**

In a tall high rise residential building in the Sankakusu district of Tokyo, in a penthouse apartment, two young women relaxed.

One was tall with short pale blonde hair with grayish blue eyes wearing loose cream colored pants, an open white button up long sleeve shirt and a black lace bra. The other was beautiful and delicate-looking, slim, of average height-shorter than the blonde, with wavy teal hair just pass her shoulders and deep blue eyes. She wore an elegant white one piece bathing suit.

The blonde stood in front of the wall of windows looking out in the slight distance at the private school situated between the triangle of high rise residential buildings. While the tealette lay lounging on a couch in the middle of the room facing the windows with a small paperback book in her hands.

"What do you think of those girls, the Sailor Scouts, so far?" The blonde asked her companion without looking away from the view outside the window.

The woman on the couch lowered her book and looked over to the blonde woman.

"Most of them are immature and not nearly strong enough." She replied. "The only ones out of that group with the right mentality are Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask."

"Speaking of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." The woman by the window said as she turned around. "Who do you think they are? I don't remember either of them from the past."

"I don't remember them either, and I have no idea who they are." The woman on the couch said in slight concern. "I don't think the Scouts know who the masked man is, but they seem to be familiar with Sailor Moon."

It was a mystery to both young women, and it was bothering them like nothing else. They wondered if their memories were incomplete. They already knew that certain details were missing, but considering which details they were sure that it was because they were not yet meant to recall them, and they wondered if they were missing something else.

They briefly wondered if they should take time to try and find out the identities of the two fighters, but were not convinced it would be important enough for them to put off their mission. On the hand, they wondered if their identities could be important to know; if the knowledge might help them in their mission, but they could not say one way or another.

"We've both noticed the tension among the group Amara." The tealette said.

"Yes. Not to mention the tension between some of the Scouts and the masked man." Amara replied.

The woman on the couch hummed in agreement as she recalled the last encounter they had witnessed between the group of fighters and their enemy, a ridiculous looking car Daimon.

* * *

 _The Daimon sped away, going through streets and hopping curbs and racing along sidewalks, with two Sailor Scouts speeding right behind it on a motorcycle._

 _The Daimon led them, thankfully, to an empty area before it stopped and decided to confront them. They slowed to a stop and jumped off the motorcycle and finally got a good look at the Daimon they had been chasing._

 _It was a light pink skinned female with the appearance of a race car. She wore a shiny dark blue body suit on her upper body, and her generous chest covered in a small display of a windshield with side windows. Dark blue high heel shoes covered her feet, a red scarf wrapped around her neck, red fingerless gloves with dark blue sleeves nearly up to her shoulders, and she wore a dark blue helmet that covered her short neon green hair._

 _Attached to each shoulder and the side of each thigh was a small tire, and a large black star on the center of her chest visible through the windshield. Around her hips were silver exhaust pipes, and she carried a black steering wheel in her hands._

 _The two_ _young women stood side by side. One stood tall in a white and navy blue sailor suit like all the other Sailor Scouts that were known throughout the city. There were clear differences however. She wore wrist length gloves instead of elbow length, her collar was a solid navy blue with no stripes, her front bow was yellow, and she wore short loose navy blue high heel boots. Her hair was short and pale blond, her eyes a grayish blue, and she wore golden hoop earrings._

 _The other stood calmly next to her companion with wavy teal hair and deep blue eyes. Her sailor suit was the same as her companions with the exception that it was white and sea green with her front and back bow being navy blue, and her choker had a yellow-green seaweed gem with golden accents attached to it._

 _To complete her look she wore white stud earrings with a planetary object surrounded by a ring dangling from them, and on her feet she wore sea green heels that were shaped like ballet slippers with cris-cross straps up her ankles._

 _"World Shaking!" The blonde attacked first breaking the standoff._

 _A yellow ringed sphere of energy streaked from her hand as she threw it toward the ground in the direction of the Daimon, compensating for the way the Daimon was leaning so the attack wouldn't miss when it tried to dodge. It moved through the ground, causing a mini earthquake, before it rose above the ground. It hit the Daimon and she was knocked back, landing on her back before she actually started driving away in her small tires._

 _The pair ran after it and the tealette ran to the nearby higher ground before she launched her own attack._

 _"Deep Submerge!" She said firmly and a ball of blue watery energy shaped like a planet launched from her hands toward the Daimon._

 _The attack hit the female and knocked her off course sending her onto her side wheels._

 _"World Shaking!" The blonde launched her yellow attack again and hit the Daimon full on causing it to scream in pain._

 _The tealette ran in, quick as lightning, and carefully grabbed the heart crystal from the Daimon before she moved away just as quickly. Then both women launched their attacks simultaneously from their locations, and both hit the Daimon at the same time causing it to cry out in pain as it collapsed._

 _Just then some of the other Scouts arrived and the blonde moved to join her companion to present a united front. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury came running up to the scene. It was the first time the scouts had seen the pair up close, and they could finally see that they were well and truly Sailor Scouts; or at least they looked like one._

 _"They have the heart crystal." Sailor Mercury said with narrowed eyes._

 _"We_ _'ll deal with it as soon as we finish off this Daimon, but keep an eye on those two and make sure they don't leave with it." Sailor Mars ordered._

 _The Daimon, recovered from the previous attacks, began to speed toward them, silver spikes sprouted from its wheels, tearing up the ground._

 _"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, launching a disc of electricity without hesitation._

 _"Burning Mandala!" Mars shouted sending multiple rings of fire at the Daimon._

 _The attacks hit the female almost at the same time. It cried out and collapsed to the ground just as Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus arrived. Sailor Moon immediately summoned her scepter deciding to take advantage of the Daimon's weakened disoriented condition before it recover._

 _"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She called and a swirl of hearts shot out of her scepter and slammed into the Daimon. She screamed before she changed back into a car in a flash of light._

 _Everyone present watched as a strange looking egg came out of the car and cracked, releasing black smoke as was becoming familiar with destroyed Daimon'_ _s._

 _"Alright, can you hand over the heart crystal now?" Sailor Mars asked the mystery scouts, though it sounded more like an order._

 _The pair ignored her as they were finally able to look at the crystal they had been chasing._

 _As the silence stretched the Sailor Scouts realized in that moment that they were fighting separately from the pair. Them refusing to immediately hand over the heart crystal so it can go back to the person it came from was rather telling._

 _The pair with the crystal finished looking at it, and came to the conclusion that it was not a pure heart crystal. The tealette sent it floating over to Sailor Moon who caught it and held it carefully._

 _"Why are you two searching heart crystals?" Sailor Moon asked curiously._

 _"It doesn't matter why they're searching them. They're after them and that's all that matters!" Sailor Mars said._

 _"That, along with not aiding us, just means they're another enemy." Sailor Jupiter said. "Doesn't matter if they dress like us. They clearly don't have the same intentions."_

 _"It_ _'s possible they're the enemy in disguise trying to make us lower our guard." Sailor Mercury said suspiciously._

 _Sailor Venus remained silent; simply watching and listening to everything._

 _"That is nonsense! You need to stop jumping to conclusions. First you did it with Tuxedo Mask, and_ now _you're doing it with these scouts." Sailor Moon said to her fellow scouts. "You need to start thinking for more than a few minutes before you open your mouths, especially in the presence of these scouts. You have no idea what role they could possibly have in the future."_

 _"As far as I'm concerned they're just like Tuxedo Mask. He hasn't proven himself_ not _to be an enemy so he is, and so are_ they _. You're just being naive, and if you continue to act this way we're going to have to make some changes in the group." Sailor Mars countered snidely._

 _The blonde and tealette simply stood by watching the scene taking in everyone's reaction to the words being spoken for possible future reference. It was clear that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were on one side and Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars were on the other. Sailor Venus was harder to place since she remained silent and gave away nothing with her expression._

 _"We_ _'re looking for pure heart crystals to keep them out of enemy hands." The tealette finally answered._

 _"That means the pure heart crystals are different then the heart crystals everyone apparently has." Sailor Moon said thoughtfully._

 _"Do you know how many pure heart crystals there are?" Tuxedo Mask asked._

 _"No." The blonde answered before she and her companion left the scene._

* * *

"We should focus on the enemy's movements and our mission, and not get involved in the issues between the other Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. If we happen to find out who Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are along the way then we'll take in that information then." Amara said. "We can't be distracted right now Michelle." She stressed.

Michelle nodded calmly and it was quiet as they lost themselves in thought.

"Should we be looking for our princess?" She wondered. "Especially with the behavior of the other Scouts in the past?" Amara hummed thoughtfully, considering the recent behavior they were seeing in Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury.

"We should let the other scouts find her, and then make contact with her then." Amara said. "Then we can see if she's found the Earth Prince, and if she hasn't then we can begin searching for him."

"I hope she remembers what he looks like." Michelle said with a light sigh.

Amara nodded since she knew very well that neither of them remembered clearly what either royal looked like.

 **~~RIH~~**

A man in silhouette moved around his laboratory in dim light. His entire body was shrouded in darkness as if he wanted to be unrecognized. The only thing visible were his glasses, the lenses making it appear as if he had bright lights coming from his eyes.

He laughed quietly to himself as he moved various objects around that he had been using and that he would soon need.

Once he finished he moved over to a machine he had created and began to tinker with it. It was always on and working, but at that moment he needed it to produce the objects it was made to produce.

A few moments later a black egg came out of the hole in the machine and floated briefly before it sped away, passing through the wall like it wasn't there, and out into the city.

He was sure it would find the pure hearts he and his associates were looking for.

* * *

In the late afternoon a young girl close to her teens sat in the living room of her home, sitting in a cushioned arm chair that resembled a recliner.

She had short black hair with purple undertones to her chin and wore her school uniform which consisted of a green plaid skirt, a red long sleeve top with a navy blue collar and cuffs and a light blue bow on the chest, and black pantyhose.

She sat relaxed in the chair with her eyes closed and her attention focused inward.

Her father had told her that he had put something inside her to save her life when she was six after losing her mother, and nearly _her_ , in a lab accident. In the last year she had begun to suspect whatever he had done had left another being to grow inside her.

Now she was working to suppress that being as she had been doing for many months now. She could tell it was evil and shouldn't see the light of day, and things would be terrible if it somehow got out. But it was getting harder to do, especially when it spoke to her like it currently was.

 **It is no use Hotaru. You should stop fighting and accept me, or better yet, embrace me. You can be a part of something special.**

 _I refuse!_ Hotaru replied instantly. _I don't want to be part of anything you're involved in. I'll keep you locked away, forever, if it's the last thing I do._

 **Do not be that way.** The being said. **I can make you stronger then you are right now. Are you not tired of being weak all the time? Is it not frustrating? Do you not want to play and spend time with others your age?**

Hotaru unwillingly found herself considering the beings words. She _was_ tired of being weak. All she did was go to school and go home since she weakened so easily. No one ever really wanted to spend much time with her because of that. It took away their time to do what they wanted, so they decided to just avoid the inconvenience and avoid her.

Still, something inside her warned her against believing anything the being said. So pushing aside her feelings she spoke firmly to the being.

 _I'll deal with my weakness as I always have. I want nothing from you and nothing to do with you! Go back to the darkness where you came from. You're not getting out. Ever!_

The being chucked softly in amusement before the laugh became louder and turned sinister.

 **I will not be denied. I will be free and there is nothing a child can do to stop me. I am Mistress 9 and I will not allow a child to get in the way of my plans!**

The laughing continued before it began to trail off into silence. Hotaru continued to focus to make sure the being was completely suppressed, and there would be no chance of escape that day.

Suddenly she felt a tingling feeling that she associated with the sense that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes to see her father's assistant standing in the doorway of the room. She was beautiful with gray eyes, long red hair, and pale skin. She wore a sleeveless red V-neck mini dress with matching high heels and gold dangling earrings.

Hotaru didn't care what she looked like. She didn't like the woman and couldn't stand being around her. There was something off about her, something that felt similar to the being inside her. Even the being inside her, that _Mistress 9_ , didn't seem to like her. She actually didn't see that as a good thing, because they disliked her for different things, but it was still telling.

"What do you want Kaori?" She asked the woman calmly.

"I'm simply checking up on you. I was concerned for your health with you sitting here in silence." Kaori said but she didn't believe that for a second.

"I'm fine." Hotaru said in a calm flat tone. "Your concern is unnecessary. I'm sure you have better things to do then look in on me."

"If you say so." Kaori said with a smile that actually looked like a condescending smirk before she turned and walked away.

Hotaru held in a sigh. _I wish father wasn't always so busy or that I had someone to talk to that would understand._

She shook her head lightly and pushed those thoughts away and went to do her homework.


End file.
